Travels of Demyx and SortaFriends
by AngieLikeKH
Summary: Demyx and his friends are going on an adventure through random worlds! I made this together with Raegy-Chan
1. Chapter 1: Atlantis

Angie: This is a story about some of the Orgy Members going to Atlantis. If something is in this font, it was written by me, Angie. By the way, we don't own any KH characters, Little Mermaid characters, or Finding Nemo characters.

Raegan: Lol Orgy. ^_^ And if something is in the awesome Comic Sans MS font, It was written by me. Ok, um it's Axel, Saix, Demyx, Xigbar, our three nobodies we made up Xaergan (Made by me!), Exnagi (Made by Angie), and Cayxer (Made by my brother, Rayce).

Angie: And so we begin.

One night, Demyx was staring at the Organization fish tank. "I wonder what it's like to be a fish." Demyx said to the fish, as if they understood him. "Oh! I know!" Demyx ran into the living room where all the other members were and screamed, "Who wants to come with me to Atlantis? If you wanna come, raise your hand!" Exnagi, Xaergan, Cayxer, Xigbar, and Saix (He figured that one of them could end up blowing up Atlantis, so he should probably try to prevent that) raised their hands. Exnagi thought to herself, "I bet it'd be great to see Axel shirtless…" When Axel didn't raise his hand, Exnagi was saddened. So she went over to him and said, "C'mon Axel! It'll be fun!" "Why on Earth would I have fun in ATLANTIS where there's WATER everywhere?" he replied. "C'mon!" Exnagi said, grabbing his arms. Xaergan walked over and picked up his legs and said, "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not," and the two carried him over to the dark portal to Atlantis that Demyx had opened up.

"Cool! I'm half-fish!" Demyx shouted when they were successfully in Atlantis. "This Is SO WEIRD!" Xaergan said. All of them were merpeople. Exnagi was staring at Axel. Demyx started swimming towards the Atlantican city. "Wait up!" Cayxer called. They all started to follow Demyx towards the city. Then, randomly, out of nowhere a giant shark appeared. "I am Bruce." Bruce said. "OMG, like from Finding Nemo?" Demyx asked. "From what?" "Nevermind," Demyx said upset. "Anyway, fish are friends, not food so I am not going to eat you today." "Yeah, fish are friends! We have a fishtank at home! ! ! . Nice place ya got here!" Demyx said. (A/N: I didn't add spaces because he was talking so fast.) "I don't like you and you annoy me so I decided I am going to eat you all." "Nice going, Demyx," Axel said. Axel then attempted to set Bruce on fire by snapping his fingers momentarily forgetting they were underwater. "You failed!" Xaergan said laughing at Axel. "Shut up!" Then, Xigbar got out his gun and shot Bruce in the eye. "OW!" "Haha, didn't expect that did you?" Xigbar laughed maniacally. Saix wacked him on the back of the head. "NO!" Bruce swam off crying. They started swimming back towards Atlantis.

As they swam towards the underwater city, (A/N: In case you don't know, that means Atlantis. I figured you'd know what I was talking about, and if you actually didn't, YOU FAILED) Exnagi was still staring at Axel. "Exanagi, what's the matter with you?" Xaergan asked quietly, "You've staring at Axel this whole time!" "Nothing's wrong." Exnagi claimed. "Wait a minute! You like him, don't you?" Xaergan exclaimed quietly, "I figured that you did before, but now it's confirmed!" "No I don't," Exnagi said in a daze, as if her brain were somewhere else. "Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yu-Huh!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yu-Huh!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine, I do."

"Ah-hah! Wait, how is that even possible? We don't have hearts."

"Well, what about you? You've been eyeing Demyx for a while now."

"So?"

"Do you like him?"

"No."

"Yeah you do! Admit it Xaergan!"

"Fine I do! Sheesh!"

And they continued the trip discussing how weird it is that they have the ability to like people since they don't have hearts.

Then the weird, dysfunctional group arrived at Atlantis. They swam into the city suddenly surrounded by merpeople. They swam around looking at all the stuff there. "This sucks," Axel said bored. "It's not that bad," Exnagi said. "Yeah," Xaergan smirked, "No need to be afraid of a little water." "Just because I don't like water doesn't mean I'm afraid of it!" "Yeah, whatever." Axel just glared at Xaergan and she smirked back up at him. "Shut up, shortie," he said swimming off before Xaergan punched him or something. "He's so gonna get it!" Xaergan said glaring in Axel's direction. "I think dragging him to Atlantis with all of us is enough," Exnagi told her friend. "You're just saying that 'cause you like him!" "So what?" The two swam off to do something random you may find out about in the next paragraph that is below. Just depends what Angie writes.

"WE'RE NOW IN THE UNDERWATER CITY OF ATLANTIS!" Demyx screamed as the group entered the gates to Atlantis. "I hate my life," Axel said sadly. Exnagi swam over to him and said, "It's not THAT bad! At least you got to get away from Mansex for a little while!" "Yeah, but I'm soaking wet," Axel replied, not even relizing Exnagi liked him. It was pretty obvious! Exnagi swam on ahead, disappointed by the fact Axel had ignored her attempt. Xigbar swam over to Axel and whispered to him, "You know, I'm pretty sure Exnagi likes you." "What's your point?" Axel replied, shrugging slightly. "If you don't respond to her attempts, she'll probably kill you," Xigbar said still whispering. He was being unusually nice today... "Xigbar, why are you being nice and helpful all of a sudden?" Axel asked Xigbar. "My horoscope told me to point out something important," he replied. Suddenly, Xigbar whacked Axel on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Axel exclaimed. "My horoscope also said to whack a random cocky red-head on the back of the head," Xigbar then swam away before Axel could hit him. "OMG, it's Ariel!" Demyx suddenly screamed. "Oh crap," Ariel said under her breath as she began to swim away. You see, Demyx had been to Atlantis once before and it hadn't turned out well. He annoyed Ariel and swam right behind her talking about stupid random things for 2 hours straight. Ariel ended up having to call security to get him away! So, Ariel swam for her life. "Wait Ariel! I wanna tell you another story!" Demyx yelled as he began to give chase. So the others followed him just to see what was going on. Big mistake, because where they ended up was terrifying...

They all stood in front of the PUBLIC BATHROOMS! (A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN!) Demyx had followed Ariel to the front of the bathrooms. Why would she come here? To escape Demyx most likely since she had swam for her life when she saw him. She probably has no idea who the heck he is or his name or anything but she was annoyed by him. "I didn't even know mer-people could use the bathroom!" Exnagi exclaimed. Demyx was about to follow Ariel when Xaergan grabbed his arm. "What?" Demyx asked her. "Demyx, that's the women's bathroom!" Xaergan said trying not to laugh. Most of the others didn't hold back like her, though. "O-oh," he said embarrassed. He blushed. 'He looks so cute!' Xaergan thought. "We should probably go," Xigbar said, "Don't want her calling security on you again." "She called security on you?" Cayxer asked. "Maybe…." Demyx said quietly. The group swam off. Ariel's head peeked out the window. She sighed relieved that they had left. What was wrong with that boy?

As they swam away, Demyx began to get tired of this world. "Guys?" Demyx asked, "Can we go to another world now?" "Like where?" Xaergan asked. "Hmmmmmm..." Demyx thought. "Aha!" he finally exclaimed, "Let's all go to-" And then came a gigantic whale which swallowed them all whole. "Ninja Poof!" Exnagi screamed from inside the whale. Exnagi then opened up a dark portal to a completely random place.

You'll find out where this place is in chapter 2...

Raegy: Lol I loved writing this chapter! I just realized we stole a lot from Finding Nemo. Like Bruce and the whale. Bruce now wear's an eye patch. He feels Xiggy's pain! Ok next chapter is gonna be awesome! Ninja poof! *Raegy awesomely ninja poofes away*

Angie: Agreed! Ninja Poof!


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween

Raegy: We are back! The world they go into is one of my favorite worlds! . I am going to enjoy writing this chapter! See if you can figure out where they are before you read the last sentence to the first paragraph! Please try! We don't own anything Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or anything else we steal that we randomly decide to put in here! Also about the last chapter we said I was a certain font and Angie was another. Just ignore that. You can tell who does each chapter by the order. I did the first paragraph on this one and Angie did the first on the last one. Then we each took a turn doing a paragraph. So that's how you know! ^_^

Angie: What she said~!

Exnagi, followed by everyone else stepped out of the dark portal. "Of course you picked here," Xaergan said. "Sorry!" Exnagi said, "I just opened a portal to a random place." "What's so bad about here?" Axel asked Xaergan. "Nothing. Nothing at all," Xaergan said giving Axel a scary smile. "It's scary!" Demyx shouted. "Only to you," Xigbar told Demyx. "This world is awesome!" Cayxer shouted. "Aren't you scared?" Demyx asked. "Yeah, you would think Cayxer would be scared of this place," Axel said. "Why would I be scared of the world I come from?" Cayxer asked. "You come from here?" Axel asked shocked. "Yeah, we did too," Exnagi told Axel. "That explains a lot," Axel said. "Like what?" Xaergan asked giving him a 'tell me the frick what you are talking about' look. "Like why you three are so weird, sometimes scary, love playing pranks on people," Axel started counting on his fingers. "What's so wrong about being scary?" Xaergan asked in a seriously creepy voice. All three of the new members were surrounded in darkness from Xaergan (A/N: To make them look creepy and Xaergan's element IS darkness so ya know….) and their eyes were shadowed. They each had a creepy smile on their face. This creeped everyone out, especially Demyx who was hiding behind Saix. Saix pushed him to the ground as the three started laughing. "You should have seen your faces!" Exnagi said laughing. Xaergan and Cayxer were laughing too hard to say anything. Axel pushed past them and walked away calling over his shoulder "Whatever, let's just go." Everyone followed with Xaergan, Exnagi, and Cayxer still laughing. And so began their journey to Halloween Town!

As the totally insane group walked through the town, Jack Skellington appeared, walking towards the Town Hall. "Oh my gosh! Exnagi, Xaergan, look! It's Jack!" Cayxer squealed. "Jack!" Exnagi and Xaergan yelled in unison, and they all ran to hug him. "Woah! It's you guys! This is amazing!" Jack exclaimed in suprise, "Man, when those heartless creatures got you, I thought you were gone for good!" "Well, we're not!" Exnagi said happily, "Xaergan, explain." So, Xaergan explained the whole Nobody situation to Jack. "Also our names are now Xaergan, Exnagi, and Cayxer," she added gesturing to each of them as they said their name. "Oh and these are our new freinds!" Cayxer said, gesturing to the rest of the group. Everyone mumbled a short greeting to Jack. "Wow, not very talkative are they?" Jack said after the short greetings. "No, they're just wierded out by the whole us from Halloween Town thing," Exnagi explained, "Usually they're always talking." "Well, I need to go see the mayor now! Halloween festivities need to be arranged. See ya kids!" Jack said, and he continued his walk to the Town Hall. Then the group of Nobodies walked in a different random direction just to look around.

"How many times do they have Halloween here anyway?" Axel asked, "Everytime I come here they are planning for Halloween." "They just have it once but they plan for it all year," Exnagi said. "To make it awesome!" Cayxer added. "Have you ever been here during Halloween?" Xaergan asked giving another creepy smile. "No and I don't want to," Axel said. Randomly, an exploding pumpkin blew up in Axel's face. "AH! What the heck?" Axel shouted. Lock, Shock, and Barrel came out randomly each holding a pumpkin. "Trick-Or-Treat!" They shouted in unison. "Trick-Or-Treat? I'm gonna-" Axel was probably going to kill them if Cayxer hadn't stepped in. "Hey guys!" "Hey Rayce!" Lock said. "Do you guys know everyone here?" Saix asked. "Maybe," Xaergan said. "Hey, Angie and Raegan!" Lock said. "Rayce, Angie, and Raegan?" Axel asked smiling evilly. "Shut up, Lea," Xaergan said. Axel's eyes widened. "How did you-?" He started. "We have to go," Shock said. "Bye!" They all said. They started walking in yet another random direction. "How did you know?" Axel started asking Xaergan again. "I won't tell," Xaergan said. Axel glared at her. "Did Saix tell you?" Axel asked. "What?" Saix asked. "No," Xaergan said still smiling. She found it very amusing how Axel wanted to know so bad. "Do you know Saix's other name?" "Yes." "Prove it." "It's Isa." "Crap. She does know." They walked away Axel still trying to figure out how Xaergan knew.

They were still walking around randomly, and Saix, Axel, and Xigbar were talking about Xaergan. "How on Earth does she know?" Saix said. "I dunno," Axel replied, "but I'm kind of scared to know what those kids might have stored in those diabolical little minds..." "I know right?" Xigbar agreed. "Xigbar," Saix said confused, "why are you in this conversation?" "I was bored," Xigbar replied shrugging, "Hey you think those kids know anyone else's names?" "Yup!" Exnagi said, popping up out of nowhere. "Oh yeah? Then what's my name?" Xigbar challenged. "Braig," Exnagi replied bluntly. "Vexen?" Axel asked. "Even". "Zexion?" Saix asked. "Ienzo". "Do all three of you kids know this stuff?" Axel asked Exnagi. "Yes," Exnagi replied, "We all know your names... and more," and Exnagi creepily walked towards Xaergan. "Oh man, I'm kinda scared now," Xigbar said staring after Exnagi. As Exnagi walked away, her back turned to Axel, Saix, and Xigbar, she had a devious little smirk on her face.

When Exnagi walked back to Xaergan, Xaergan asked "They're asking how we know, right?" "Yup!" Exnagi said. "Wanna annoy them?" Xaergan asked smiling evilly. "Yes!" Exnagi replied. "Ok then come on," Xaergan turned around to face Axel, Saix, and Xigbar. "Hey Lea, Isa, Braig! Wanna know how we know?" They glared at her. "Yeah," Lea, I mean Axel, said. "Too bad!" Exnagi called. The two of them turned around. "Know what?" Cayxer asked. "Their others' names," Exnagi said. "Do you guys know mine?" Demyx asked. Xaergan and Exnagi were quiet. "No…. We don't," Xaergan said confused. "It never said," Exnagi told Xaergan. "Yeah, it didn't say Luxord, Larxene, or Marluxia's either," Xaergan said. They were quiet for a while longer. "We must find out!" Exnagi said. "We'll help!" Cayxer said. "Yeah!" Demyx said. "Wait, what are the other member's names?" "Xemnas was Xehanort, Xigbar was Braig, Xaldin was Dilan, Vexen was Even, Lexaeus was Aeleus, Zexion was Ienzo, Saix was Isa, Axel was Lea, Roxas was of course Sora," "But before that he was Ventus," Exnagi added. "Yeah, and Xion was No I or somethin' like that," Xaergan finished. "Oh…" Demyx said. "How do you know that?" "Video games and internet," Exnagi said. "That makes sense," Demyx said. The four walked ahead thinking of how they would figure out X through XII's others' names leaving Axel, Saix, and Xigbar behind still wondering how they knew…. They clearly don't know about the Kingdom Hearts games and Xaergan and Exnagi did not ask Demyx his other's name because I do not know it and would have no idea what to put. Maybe it's Myde or somethin'? I dunno.

The group was still walking along the roads of Halloween Town. Cayxer was bored to death! Exnagi and Xaergan were busy thinking about the other members' names, so they wouldn't play with him. Cayxer decided to do what he always did when he was bored: start humming a random tune to annoy the crap out of everyone. He started humming and-WHACK! Xaergan hit him on the head with her sledgehammer. "Fail," she said as she dismissed her weapon. Exnagi was bored too. So, she got out her PSP and started playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Axel walked up to her. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked. "Playing a video game," Exnagi replied. Axel looked at the screen. "Oh my gosh! That's me!" he exclaimed as Lea walked onto the screen, "Woah! Saix, you're on here too!" "What?" Saix said as he walked over. "Check it out! That's us! And there's that kid we met that one time uh... Ventus! Yeah, Ventus!" Axel exclaimed as Exnagi silenly watched the cutscene. "You know," Saix said slowly, "now that I look at it again... Ventus looked and acted a lot like Roxas..." "Hmm... You're right..." Axel said thoughtfully. "Hey Axel," Exnagi said still looking at the game, "Do you think that's why you like Roxas so much? Because he's so much like Ventus?" "Hmm..." Axel said, "I'm not sure..." "Also," Exnagi said, "How come you and Saix were bestest friends when you were kids, but now you seem to hate eachother?" "Uh... Some stuff happened," Axel replied. "Ok then," Exnagi said, "I'm gonna go talk to Xaergan now." And the girl paused her game and walked to Xaergan.

Exnagi and Xaergan were talking quietly to each other. "It's weird how they didn't even find it weird that they were on your PSP, right?" Xaergan asked Exnagi. Exnagi nodded. Exnagi was thinking about something hard and since she didn't think much anyway Xaergan was kinda freaked out. "Whatcha thinking' about?" She poked Exnagi. "Wonder why those two hate each other now?" Exnagi mumbled. "Dunno." Xaergan said. She was about to say something else when a giant pumpkin-heartless-like-thing popped up. Before any of them could attack it the (A/N: I'm just gonna call it a heartless) heartless swallowed them. "Again with this?" Xaergan shouted. "NINJA POOF!" Cayxer shouted. He was about to poof them away when Axel asked, "Why do you keep saying that?" "'Cause we feel like it!" Exnagi shouted. Then, Cayxer ninja poofed them away. And so they went to the next world…..  
_

Raegy: Yes, we had something swallow them again. No, I don't care. We might end each chapter like that. Yes, you should just deal with it. I didn't like this chapter as much as the last one. I didn't know what to write so this chapter isn't as creative. I liked the last one better but I hope the next chapter is better than this one.

Angie: Yeah. Next time, we'll be in one of my personal favorite worlds! Yay!

Raegy: Also, if you are reading this I want you to get on YouTube and watch our show. It is called Organization XIII +1. I found out that if you type in the title it doesn't come up so search our username which is KairiXionRoxas. I hope you like it. ^_^ Also, I lost the game.

Angie: Aw, I lost the game! Thanks a lot Raegan! :( Anyway, leave some reviews please! :)


End file.
